Archer
Removing old link, adding new one __NOEDITSECTION__ "These sharpshooters like to keep their distance on the battlefield and in life. Nothing makes them happier than single-mindedly taking down their target." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Archer is a ranged unit, the first such unit unlocked in the Barracks. It is depicted as a female with pink hair and sharp eyes. She wears a short, light green dress and matching cape, a leather belt and attached small pouch, a quiver slung to her back and a golden ring on each of her upper arms. Her quivered arrows are fletched with pink feathers. **Archers have no preferred targets, attacking whatever comes within their range (unless there are Clan Castle Troops ). ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Archers are very weak when under fire but have a long range and can attack over Walls. Their low health makes them vulnerable to nearly all defenses, but Mortars, Wizard Towers and even Bombs are especially dangerous as they deal splash damage which can take out groups of Archers quickly. This can be alleviated by placing them in several small groups so that one or a few hits does not kill all of your Archers. **Archers work well when deployed in large numbers. However, it's a good idea to spread them out so that a Mortar or Wizard Tower cannot kill them with a single shot. This strategy is called an Archer Rush. **Due to the Archer's low health, some people find it useful to use Barbarians or Giants as a distracting unit or "meat shield" in order to draw fire away from them. **At higher levels, using only Archers and Barbarians has a very small chance of wiping a base, or even getting 2 stars (50% damage and destroyed Town Hall). **The Mortar's blind spot is smaller than the Archer's range, so they aren't safe from any tower except Air Defenses. **Another strategy is to try out dead spots. Deploy one Archer for each building and see if you get hit by any defenses. With this tactic you will be able to destroy a lot of buildings and get a lot of loot without much loss. Additionally you can go for the 50% damage and get one star by taking risks and destroying a few more buildings. **They are good to take out lone buildings, e.g. Builder's Huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. **Putting a handful of Archers on one defensive building where only that building can attack the group is usually successful, but should only be done depending on the level of both your Archers and the defending building. **When the Archer Queen uses her royal cloak ability, she summons five to twelve archers equal to the level of your Archers. *'Defensive Strategy' **She is an excellent troop to have in the Clan Castle because she can target both Air and Ground Units. Beware of lightning spell though, if enemies successfully lured out your Clan Castle troops (which is why you should put your Clan Castle in the interior), they can perish the Archers with a single Lightning Spell. **If she is behind a Wall when enemy melee Troops without a favorite target notice her, those troops will start attacking the Wall in order to reach her. Unfortunately she will often forget to stay behind the wall and begin attacking the Troops in open space. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The most notable cosmetic changes for an Archer being upgraded is the color of their hair/hood and arrow type: ***A level 1 or 2 Archer has pink hair and quiver full of pink arrows. ***A level 3 or 4 Archer has purple hair and quiver full of flaming arrows. ***A level 5 Archer has a green hood, pink hair, and a quiver full of lightning arrows. ***A level 6 Archer has purple hair, a tiara, and the arrows have purple fletching. Its cape also turns from green to black. Her hair also grows longer. ---- *'Trivia' **It's unknown why she has a small pouch on her belt, though it's likely to store supplies such as bow strings and water. **Archers are generally recognized as the most popularly requested troops for the Clan Castle. **When you tap on the Army Camp, the Archers stationed there all pump their right fist into the air three times. ** On the battlefield, you can summon 12 additional Archers with a maximum-level Archer Queen. **Archers can be destroyed in a single shot by a Mortar of the same level. Consequently, at Town Hall 8 and above, even maximum-level Archers can be killed instantly by Mortar fire. **On 17 March 2013 there was a Clash-Off competition involving Archers and Valkyries: ::: "Chief, it’s time for a CLASH OFF!! Archer or Valkyrie? Pick your favorite and tell us why - you could win 1000 gems!!! We'll announce the winner tomorrow!" ::: The winning comment was made by Paula Shayne Lao Olbes, supporting Archers. She said: For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. 7 base if use correctly.]] Category:Troops Category:Tier 1 Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air Category:Barracks